A little star
by Vilandel
Summary: A two-month mission was extended to nine months ... Because a shadow and a star became parents by an accident... (Rogue & Yukino Oneshot)


**A little star**

A sunbeam tickled Yukino's nose. Tired, the stellar mage open her eyes. The large windows with wide, padded window ledges left the winter sun in the large room. The white-haired girl turned slowly to the other side of the four-poster bed. Rogue was no longer there, but the place was warm, so he had gone recently. Yukino assumed that it was too hot in the room. Her dragon had then the habit of walking in the cold. Yukino had obviously slept again, as so often in the past three days. Wearily, she sat up and peered into the cradle, which stood beside the big bed. Hoshi slumbered quietly. Her white downy hair shimmered silver in the winter morning sun and she breathe quietly and regularly. Who would have thought that this little creature came to life only by an accident? And who would have thought that a perfectly normal mission would be so protracted, just because a sudden pregnancy came in between?

The white-haired girl smiled. She remembered how nine months before they had gone together with Rogue and Frosch on a mission. After Sting had become the master of Sabertooth, his best friend had offered to Yukino to make a team with him and Frosch. She accepted of course, after all it was the opportunity to spend more time with her secret crush. Yukino had fallen already on her first day in Sabertooth into the shadow dragonslayer. She didn't know why, but his mysterious aura had attracted her more than the sexy appearance of Sting. More by far. At the ball over the victory against the dragons, she had danced exclusively with Rogue after she was allowed to be a mage of Sabertooth again. But first she hadn't dared the black-haired to confess her feelings. His imposing presence intimidated her at each new attempt.

But then came the day when Frosch getting lost and Rogue had touch her breast. If it was Sting, Yukino had struck back immediately. But with Rogue she just couldn't and it had also tingled pleasantly when he had touched her. Anyway, the dragonslayer had invited her the next day to a dinner at a restaurant, to apologize for the grape. If it were this wonderful food, Yukino wouldn't continue to dare to confess her love for him. But she had actually found the courage to bring Rogue in her apartment. More memories of that night were blurred, Yukino just remembered that they had slept together and that since then they were a couple. But they kept their relationship secret, especially against Sting. Because the blond would otherwise have a heart attack when he learned that his best friend has flattened a girl without any help and tips from his side. And that with the girl whose breast Rogue had touched unintentionally.

Soon after, Rogue, Yukino and Frosch had left on a mission in the mountains, which was originally supposed to take one to two months. The job was to help in the far north a mountain village, which was hit recently by an avalanche, to rebuild and protect it from the mountain barbarians. It had not taken long to Yukino to found out that she had become pregnant with Rogue since that night.

The village doctor had recommended the mages to stay in the village until the child was old enough to get through a long journey. So Rogue had informed Sting via Lacrima, that the mission would last be a little longer than planned. Over the relationship and the pregnancy was silent at first, the black-haired wanted to see how they would resolve the matter when they return home. The doctor and his wife, whose name were Takeo and Hana, had decided to offer their house to take care of both magicians and Frosch. This middle-aged couple had itself grown-up children who had moved out of the village to live in a warmer place and they rarely came to visit. The trio from Sabertooth had accepted her sweet tender and three days before, Yukino had given life to a little girl, which was named in the name of Hoshi Sorano. Frosch was completely joyfull to have a little sister.

Yukino liked the first name. It's meaning "star" was a perfect fit for her own magic and she was happy that it was Rogue, who suggested the name. He had said this child was their common little star. The second name came from Yukino, in honour of her sister. Yukino had seen Sorano again a few months ago, when she came here for a mission, with a man who she introduced as her boyfriend and who was called Racer. The two sisters couldn't be separated for two weeks and their respective boyfriends hadn't the heart to separate the two. Sorano had tells Yukino of her criminal past as Angel and also how she and the other ex-Oracion Seis came into the independent guild Crime Sorciere. When she was told that she would be aunt, she had scream full of joy and bought a fluffy teddy bear with angel wings in the village shop. The separation came and Sorano had told to Rogue to watch good over Yukino and the baby (and the cute Frosch), otherwise she would make his life a living hell. Yukino, however, wished good luck to Racer to endure Sorano. Since then, at least every week came a letter. And in the last Sorano had written that now she was pregnant to and that her daughter (she was 200 percent sure that Racer has pushed a daughter into her belly) would be called Tenshi Yukino.

Hoshi slowly opened her eyes and gave a small sound. Probably she was hungry. Yukino stood up and raised her daughter out of the cradle. No sooner was Hoshi her mother's chest, she began to drink greedily. She was so small and so delicate that Yukino was afraid they would fly away with every gust of wind. But her father was finally a dragonslayer and the stellar mage knew that Hoshi had inherited Rogues strength. However, what also meant that they should leave Takeo and Hana's pleasant company soon to go back home. Yukino liked this older couple, which had adopted Rogue, Frosch and herself as their own children and regarded Hoshi as a grandchild. The white-haired hoped that the contact will be safe. She would greatly miss Takeo and Hana. Rogue certainly to, though he would never admit it. And Frosch anyway, the green exceed girl will especially missing Hana's cakes and pies.

At this moment the door was opened and Rogue came into the room, a tray with a fragrant breakfast on the arms and Frosch on the shoulders.

"Both awake?" He asked with a smile, while the tray on the bed set. Frosch benefited it from to pounce on Hana's delicious honey cakes. Yukino gave her dragon Hoshi in the arms and took a bun, which was covered with blueberry jam.

"Sting, Lector, Minerva, Rufus and Orga will come in the next few days," Rogue said silence after a while of silence, while Yukino and Frosch where eating breakfast and he wagged his little star back and forth. When he sees the questioning look of his lover face, he explained, "I've informed Sting earlier that we are likely to return home in the next two weeks. When he asked why it had taken so long, Frosch has blabs."

"Fro's sorry," smacked the green cat. "Fro wanted just to say to Lector that she has a little sister. Sting-kun and he are subsequently fainted."

"Anyway, I had to tell the whole matter to Rufus. He assured me that he, Orga and Minerva would persuaded Sting to pick us up, so that he can digest this news. "

Yukino chuckled in amusement. You could imagine that it was a big shock to Sting when he learned that his best friend was in a relationship with her and that they had a child together.

"I'm sure once it is over it, he will be happy for us. We'll just have to take care that he didn't spoiled Hoshi too much," she smiled before she sat on her dragon's side and clung to him. Happily, they admired their daughter, who was staring at her parents with large eyes, while Frosch ate breakfast.

Yukino never would have thought that she would make one day a family with the man of her dreams. But this actually happened. Hoshi was hers and Rogue's little star. Sting and Sorano will surely idolize the baby girl and Rufus, Orga, Minerva and perhaps Racer will love Hoshi with all their heart. Not to mention Lector, he will love Frosch's little sister because Sting will his niece.


End file.
